Event
Rise of the Ancients Period: 2013/12/11 - 2014/01/02 Special Missions and Quest See Missions#Rise of the Ancients or Quests#Rise of the Ancients for details Ancient Box Harvest of Carnage Period: 2013/11/14 - 2013/12/04 Special Missions and Quest See Missions#Harvest of Carnage or Quests#Harvest of Carnage for details *Walker Rises (Requirement: Mission 21) *Payload *Striking Distance *Vegawalker Finishing Vegawalker Level 10 rewards you a card: Pantheon Progeny Finishing Vegawalker Level 50 rewards you another Pantheon Progeny (2 of them can be used to fuse the upgraded version, Pantheon Disciple) *Air to Ground (Requirement: Vegawalker) *Purpose *Death from Above *Advance Position *Hold Ground *Tyr Cannon Finishing Tyr Cannon Level 10 rewards you a card: Fighter Jet Finishing Tyr Cannon Level 50 rewards you another Fighter Jet (2 of them can be used to fuse the upgraded version, Covert Jet) *Combine (Requirement: Tyr Cannon) *Blind Spot *Quake *Stay Low *Ambush *Labs *Worldshaker *Cyberius Finishing Cyberius Level 10 rewards you a card: Cyberpod Finishing Cyberius Level 50 rewards you another Cyberpod (2 of them can be used to fuse the upgraded version, Cyberpod XR5) Cyber Box When the 3rd round of missions released, a limited-time pack called Cyber Box became available in the store, replacing Carnage Box. It contains the following: ;Legendary :Titan, Mystic Obelisk, Zarak, STOVL Carrier, Apollo ;Epic :Thunder Crag, Warehouse, Grim Specter, Terraformer, Mortar Bunker ;Rare :Bolide Walker, Revolution, Shrine of Hope, Bloodsucker, Ectoplasm Carnage Box When the 2nd round of missions released, a limited-time pack called Carnage Box became available in the store, replacing Harvest Box: ;Legendary :Arthurian, Rifter, Templar, Heart Reaper, Grusk the Pummeller ;Epic :Air Support, Razogoth's Heir, Dawnbringer, Fortifier, Azure Reaper ;Rare :Dragoon, Colossus, Feral Scorpion, Overwatcher, Interdictor The price, limitation, and chance of pulling each rarity are the same as Harvest Box. All Epic and Legendary cards have upgraded versions fused from 2 of the same cards. See each card page for details. Harvest Box In the store, there is a limited-time card pack called Harvest Box. It contains the following: ;Legendary (2 of each) :Neocyte Extractor, Heart Reaper, Grusk the Pummeller, Zarak, Supersonic Deity ;Epic (6 of each) :Drake, Warehouse, Grim Specter, Azure Reaper, Ruthless Brute ;Rare (12 of each) :Overwatcher, Chiron, Bloodsucker, Ectoplasm, Interdictor Players can buy 1 random card out of those for 60 WB. Players cannot have the same card more than the limit set for each rarity, 2 for Legendary, 6 for Epic, 12 for Rare. For example, you can earn up to 2 Zarak, Heart Ripper or other Legendary during this event. All Epic and Legendary cards have upgraded versions fused from 2 of the same cards. See each card page for details. *If all possible cards have equal chances to be pulled, and for the first pull, the chance of getting **Legendary - 10%, Epic - 30%, Rare - 60% **specific Legendary - 2%, Epic - 6%, Rare - 12% Tartarus Unleashed Period: 2013/10/16 - 2013/11/04 17:00 UTC (according to countdown on Tartarus Box in Store) Special Missions and Quest See Missions#Tartarus Depths or Quests#Tartarus Depths for details *Gore Uprising 1 (Requirement: Mission 8) *Gore Uprising 2 *Gore Uprising 3 *Miasma You get some gold or War Bonds (WB) as a quest reward when you beat level 1/5/10 of Uprising 1-3 or any level of Miasma. Finishing Miasma Level 10 awards you a card: Anvil *Gore Uprising 4 (Requirement: Miasma) *Gore Uprising 5 *Gore Uprising 6 *Gore Typhon Finishing Gore Typhon Level 1 awards you a card: Stealthy Niaq Finishing Gore Typhon Level 10 awards you a card: Tartarus Scion Tartarus Box In the store, there is a limited-time card pack called Tartarus Box. It contains the following: ;Legendary (2 of each) :Templar, Titan, Pyro Rig, Mawcor, Ragnarok ;Epic (6 of each) :Beholder, Fortifier, Goliath, SkyCom, Thunder Crag ;Rare (12 of each) :Shrine of Hope, Feral Scorpion, Colossus, Speculus, Revolution Players can buy 1 random card out of those for 60 WB. Players cannot have the same card more than the limit set for each rarity, 2 for Legendary, 6 for Epic, 12 for Rare. For example, you can earn up to 2 Templar, Titan or other Legendary during this event. *If all possible cards have equal chances to be pulled, and for the first pull, the chance of getting **Legendary - 10%, Epic - 30%, Rare - 60% **specific Legendary - 2%, Epic - 6%, Rare - 12%